Dear Friend,
by Momo-love
Summary: Rainbow Dash is living out her dream. She is a wonderbolt. But dreams can change. And her new dream is just out of her grasp. (Written in letter form)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, time for my second story! I hope you all enjoy! I really appreciate constructive criticism, so if you notice something I could do better, please let me know!**

**Chapter 1**

January 3, 2013

Dear Rainbow Dash,

I've missed you so much while you've been in Canterlot. How did your Wonderbolt tryouts go? I bet you did really good and they put you on the team immediately. They would have to have a jelly brain to not pick you. You are the best flyer in Equestria, and I'm sure they notice that.

Just make sure that when your famous, you don't forget about your friends here in Ponyville. I know that we will never forget you. You could even stop by for a visit every now and then. If you do, you know where to stay. Also, Pinkiepie has already planned out a congratulations party for when you stop by sometime.

Your friend, Fluttershy.

January 4, 2013

Dear Fluttershy,

I did it! You were right! As soon as I was done with my audition piece, they measured me for a uniform and introduced me to the team! It was so totally AWESOME!

I can't believe this is really happening! I finally get to live out my dream. IM A WONDERBOLT! It still feels strange to say. Strange, in a good way.

And I would never forget my friends - especially not you. I mean, I'm not the element of loyalty for nothing. I figured that Pinkiepie would have something planned, and knowing her, its probanly going to be epic. Although, I dont know when to stop by. All of my things are being delivered to me, but I will come visit soon. And that's a promise.

Your WONDERBOLT friend, Rainbow Dash


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have no excuses for the pause, but I did come up with BIG plans for this fic, so be prepared! **

**Chapter two**

January 6, 2013

Dear Rainbow Dash,

I am so happy for you! All of our friends are really excited that you made it. It's strange to think, "my best friend is a Wonderbolt!". But I knew you could do it. Didn't I tell you you could? Anyways, we are all really hoping for a visit soon.

Things are really exciting in Ponyville right now. The news has spread fast (thanks to a certain pink bouncy friend) and its the talk of the town. Nobody ever thought that a pony from our town would make it this big. That is, until you came along. Honestly, I'm really going to miss you though. I'm really glad that your living out your dream, but it will be strange not having you around.

Also, Applejacks family won an award for best tasting apples in Equestria. Lots of ponies from all around are buying from them now. Things are looking up for her business now. And Pinkiepie discovered that the cakes are giving her the bakery when they retire. Isn't that just wonderful? Rarity had a famous model buy one of her dresses for a photo shoot and now ponies from as far as Canterlot are ordering her dresses. And Twilight is doing well on her studies, Celestia (and every pony else) is really proud of her.

It seems like the only pony not moving on with life is me. I had a dream, but it seems lost now and I can't find it. Or more like I can't find another one. The only thing I do is take care of animals. All of our friends are really busy now and you're a Wonderbolt, so I don't go out much. I suppose I spend a lot of time with Pinkie when she stops by, which seems to be more frequent. But I wish I could give my life a boost, like every pony else. I wish I was better.

Love, Fluttershy

P.S. Angel says hi!

January 8, 2013

Dear Fluttershy,

Thanks for all your support! I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I really am going to miss you a lot. And just because I'm on my way to fame, doesn't mean that I will forget about you guys! That is something that would never happen. I can't believe that new has spread around so fast! But I guess it would if PinkiePie has anything to d with it.

I had no clue how well the others are doing! That really exciting for them! But you need to give yourself more credit! Ponies rely on you to help their sick pets. There is no other vet in Ponyville! And I thought your dream was to become a good veterinarian? Or that what you would always talk about when I asked about your career. If that wasn't your dream, what was it and why is it gone?

You just need to know that you are amazing and that people actually do like you. Maybe you should try setting up times to hang with our friends, they couldn't deny you! I'm glad that pinkie is keeping you good company though. She's a good friend.

So I was chilling with the Bolts last night and I was telling them all about you! They really want to meet you some time. It was really funny because Soarin was eating his daily pie when Spitfire burst into the room and flew straight into him, there was pie all over his face! I guess it doesn't sound that funny when describing it, but I think there is something going on with those two. Spitfire claims she ran into him by accident, but I think it was planned. She definitely likes him.

Love, your awesome buddy, Rainbow Dash.

P.S. Hi Angel!


End file.
